Diana Balcoin
"The Eye of Ra is a reflection of you." Gabe continued to look at Diana. "But the Third Eye itself is a high position in the hierarchy of the Circle because of its connection to the power of the Soul. The Third Eye understands the Soul better than any of the others because it has direct connection to it. It's why you could get through to her when others couldn't. Whitney's ability to get through to Chloe relies on touch, on reminding her magic that it has Claimed him, but yours is spiritual and doesn't require that. I began to wonder if you weren't the Eye when you were able to get through to her when Francis Balcoin's magic was in control. She stopped trying to kill you while she continued with the rest." Gabe finally let go of Diana's hand, which the brunette drew to her heart. "It means that you're the best person to advise Chloe because even when she's overcome by the darkness, or whatever takes a hold of her, you'll be able to See the right way to help her." '' ''Chapter 38: Answers & More Questions Diana is the second oldest female Balcoin. She has stopped using her adopted father's surname, Meade. She is a member of Chloe's Balcoin Circle and is the blonde's Third Eye, which is a very high position as she is able to sense when things are spiritually wrong with Chloe. Due to this, she is usually able to get through to her sister when others can not. Diana's symbol is the Eye of Ra. Personality Diana is kind and sweet, thoughtful and protective. She's very much a team-person and very open with her desire to help the Circles. In contrast, she's not very open with her romantic feelings due to being hurt by the last two guys that she had feelings for. It's made her not act on her attraction towards Greg. Out of all of the Balcoins, Diana is the only one who has issues with her inherited dark magic. She is afraid of using it and losing herself. Special Abilities Balcoin Dark Magic Diana has this ability, but has yet to use it after killing John Balcoin. Spiritual Communication As Chloe's Eye, Diana is able to reach her when others cannot - the Eye of Ra even appearing in Chloe's subconscious as a representation of Diana whenever the blonde is trapped inside there, or just otherwise unreachable. Other unknown Eye abilities Relationships (Romantic) '' Adam Conant'' Diana's first love, Adam Conant meant the world to Diana and she was devastated when she realized that he was "destined" to love her sister, Cassie, instead of her. They broke up and were able to stay friends, although, after "Conant" took the potion to kill his love for Cassie, and after his failed relationship with Melissa, he seems to still harbor some romantic feelings for Diana. '' Grant Hardy'' Diana ran away from Chance Harbor, her Circle and Cassie... and left with Grant. She later found everything was all orchestrated by John Balcoin as a fail-safe that should anything happen to him, Grant was to bring her to Chloe so they could meet. Her relationship with Grant did not last after that, but they remained on friendly terms. '' Greg Arkin (Withridge) '' Greg's first words to Diana were something along the lines of "You're hot!", and while she initially shrugged off the thought of any sort of romantic intanglement with him (or anyone for that matter) due to her horrible luck with men, lately things have been changing between her and the Darkseid Cyclops. She and Greg work closely together as the Eyes of their respective Circles, they are self-proclaimed "Liaison Agents", and take that role seriously. They support each other in their roles and as friends, and respect each other. Relationships (Otherwise) ''Chloe Sullivan (Balcoin-Darkseid) '' Initially wary of each other, Chloe and Diana are now extremely close and very protective of when it comes to the other. Chloe not only gave Diana a home and family when she needed it the most, but more importantly, seeing Chloe gave the brunette hope that she could control the dark magic inside of her that Cassie had forcefully activated. Diana was always so scared of her dark magic, but seeing Chloe makes her realize that just because she has dark magic doesn't mean that she's going to be controlled or swept away by it like Cassie and John. While Diana at first stayed in Smallville out of guilt to try and help Chloe, once she was faced with the opportunity to return to Chance Harbor and her old Circle she chose to instead remain in Smallville and join the Balcoin Circle under Chloe's leadership. ''Cassie Blake (Balcoin) '' There's a lot of history between Diana and Cassie. They were friends, then they found out they were sisters, they've shared a boyfriend in common, and he's broken both of their hearts unintentionally. Cassie tried to kill Diana to awaken her dark magic against the brunette's will, and Diana left Cassie when the blonde needed her most... both are things that the sisters have yet to truly forgive each other for. Despite this, they are they starting to slowly mend their very fragile friendship and getting back on the path to sisterhood once more. Adam Knight (Tentagel) Diana and Adam struck up a friendship while he was in his incorporal form via the board he'd write on, and that friendship grew once he was visible and audible once more. When Chloe went missing Adam was the one that Diana called for help, and she even confessed to him things she didn't to others in her family. Category:Characters Category:Balcoin Circle Members Category:Witches Category:Balcoin Family